1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that embeds information to an image, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing program, and a printing matter to which information is embedded with the image processing apparatus, in which image deterioration can be prevented upon embedding code to large image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-349879 is available as an example of the related art.